Embodiments of the present invention relate to a non-volatile memory device, and more particularly to a non-volatile memory device including a precharge drive circuit capable of minimizing power loss during a precharge operation, and a method for driving the same.
In recent times, as electronic devices have been increasingly miniaturized, many developer and companies are conducting intensive research into various technologies capable of providing superior portability and minimum power consumption to electronic devices.
In the case of a non-volatile memory device such as a flash memory, a plurality of memory cells are coupled to a bit line in a string shape, and data is written or programmed in units of one page, or is erased in units of one block. If the non-volatile memory device is operated in units of one page, a plurality of bit lines coupled to one word line are precharged, so that power consumption for precharging the bit lines is increased.